Danny's Final Battle with Honest John
Back at the ship, Honest John snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Honest John, we will never join your crew!" Minnie said bravely, and Mowgli gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." John said. Minnie turned to the animals while Mowgli wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Louie on the head. "Goodbye, Minnie." the Lost Jungle Cubs said tearfully. Minnie turned to Mowgli and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Mowgli." she urged. "I shall strive to, Minnie!" Mowgli said, trying not to cry. Then Minnie walked to Pudge, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Pudge." "Goodbye!" sobbed Pudge, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his flipper. Smart Guy grabbed Minnie and shoved Pudge back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Wheezy tied Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Minnie got onto the plank, the weasels chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Minnie looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Danny wouldn't be able to save her now. "Minnie, Minnie!" Pudge called. But Minnie fell off the edge of the plank. John waited for a splash, but it didn't come. John's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "S…Sir, no splash." Donald said. "Not a sound." said John, as he and the weasels had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Smart Guy said. "It's a jinx!" Greasy gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Danny who rescued Minnie just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Minnie was overjoyed of seeing Danny alive. With Nala, Danny flew off with Minnie to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Wheezy said. "No sign of the wench." said Stupid. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Psycho. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Wacky said. "The ship's bewitched!" Psycho said. Weasel McGreed turned to John. "No splash, Sir." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Weasel McGreed?" asked John. Then he grabbed the gray-furred weasel by his shirt, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the weasel overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" John snarled. "You're next, John!" hollered a voice. John gasped and looked up. Danny was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Danny!" Hathi said. "Danny's alive!" Louie said. "Danny!" Mowgli called. "And Minnie." Pudge said, as he noticed Minnie in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" John gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Donald said in utter fear. Danny got out his sword. "Say your prays, John!" John snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Danny flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" John tried to stab him, but he missed, and Danny used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" John felt that and turned to face Danny. "Take that!" John yelled, as he and Danny got into a sword fight once more. John kept missing Danny every time, and Danny defended his attacks. John came out from behind Danny and was about to use his hook when Danny dodged, and John got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" John snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Danny used his sword to free Mowgli, Pudge, and the animals. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the cubs grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Pudge! Hurry!" Mowgli called, as Pudge picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy kitten for some reason. He grabbed the toy kitten by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy kitten. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" John ordered. The weasels went after Mowgli, Pudge, and the animals. Pudge got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the weasels gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Mowgli, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. John used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in either Stan or Heff's mouth. But John got back on. Stan and Heff splashed the water with their fists, looking disappointed. "Drat!" snapped Stan. "Foiled again!" added Heff. Danny flew in, blocked John's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. John had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere cat!" John said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Danny smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy John's feather. Donald, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Mowgli and the Lost Jungle Cubs got ready to attack as the weasels were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Mowgli said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The animals launched their weapons, knocking each of the weasels on the head. Smart Guy got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Mowgli yelled. Smart Guy tried to cut off Mowgli's head, but Mowgli kept dodging, and Nala held onto his ear. "Get away from me, you slimy, little lioness cub!" Smart Guy snarled. Below, Danny and John were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Nala slipped off Smart Guy's ear and saw what was happening. Danny and John locked their blades together as Nala flew up to Danny and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Danny." Nala said. Danny looked up and managed to duck in time before John could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Danny bounced off another rope ladder and kicked John. John crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Danny flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the weasels on. The weasels fell in the boat where Donald was. Smart Guy was holding on the edge, but Pudge bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled kitten. Smart Guy fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Pudge, dog!" Kaa cheered. "Well done, kitten killer!" Bagheera cheered. "Hurray for kitten killer!" Shere Khan said, as he patted Pudge on the back. Danny flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" John shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Danny landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" John laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old John man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Danny a coward and lives!" Danny said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Danny and John locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa watched on in horror. "No, no, Danny! It's a trick!" Minnie cried. "I give my word, John!" Danny said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Danny off the railing, but Danny grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with John as he got back on. John tried to stab him, but Danny got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but John cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Stan and Heff were expecting to have John for their dinner. Danny dodged most of John's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Danny lost his grip of his sword, and John caught it with his hook. "Now!" John snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" John pointed his sword at Danny's chest. "Fly! Fly, Danny!" Minnie pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Danny said, "I gave my word." As John was about to finish him off, Danny leapt up, pulled the flag over John, and tied him to the mast. John dropped his sword, but Danny took it and held it in front of John. "You're mine, John!" The boys and Minnie cheered. Danny tricked Honest John and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Pudge called, as Minnie hugged him. John poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Honest John in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Danny smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a foxfish!" John gulped "I'm a foxfish." John said quietly. "Louder!" Danny said. "I'M A FOXFISH!!!" John hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "John is a foxfish, a foxfish, a foxfish! John is a foxfish, a foxfish, a foxfish!" Stan and Heff were enjoying it too. "All right, John," Danny said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of John trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "DANNY!" Minnie screamed, as she saw it. Danny knew that would happen as he dodged John's hook. John lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Stan and Heff waiting and tried to run. Stan got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and John appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "DONALD! DONALD!" Heff got him, and John ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Heff's mouth. His shirt and pants were now gone and he was wearing nothing but white boxers with hearts on it, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Heff's mouth and began swimming. Heff swallowed it, and he and Stan went after John. "DONALD!" John screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Stan and Heff tried to eat him. John put his legs in Stan's mouth. "DONALD!" He screamed and kept swimming with Stan's mouth held on by his feet. "DONALD!" Then Stan closed his mouth, and John was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "DONALD!" He zoomed under the weasels' rowing boat followed by Stan and Heff. "Sir!" Donald gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Sir! Sir!" After Danny sent John being chased away by Stan and Heff, Mowgli, Pudge, and the Lost Jungle Cubs took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Danny emerged, wearing Honest John's cloak, top hat, and opera gloves and carrying Honest John's cane. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR HONEST DANNY!" Danny said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Danny yelled, as Minnie walked up to him. "But, Danny, oh, that is… Honest Danny," she said, as made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Danny said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Minnie. "To London, madam." Danny smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Danny!" Minnie said dreamily. Then she called, "Pudge! Mowgli! We're going home!" "All right!" Mowgli cheered. "Man the capstan!" Danny ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Jungle Cubs pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Danny called to Nala. "Aye, aye, captain!" Nala said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction